


Thank You For Calling

by jaexstar



Category: JYJ (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexstar/pseuds/jaexstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Calling

Kim Jaejoong wakes up mid-afternoon, groggy and feeling like one with his bed. He feels the familiar dull headache that comes with fucking over his liver a little too much last night. Jaejoong blearily justifies his alcoholic intake by reasoning that he didn’t drink as much as he could have. He contemplates how much he drank last night and with who for a pretty minute, until his phone goes off. His ringtone is Junsu sighing and complaining at him and Jaejoong can’t help but feel fond each time he hears it.

 

It’s an unknown number, calling him.

 

Jaejoong grumbles before deciding to answer, face smooshing against his pillow as he lets out a muffled, “Hello?”

 

 _“Hey there.”_ Why does this stranger sound so familiar with him. He checks the number again.

 

He definitely doesn’t know it. “You have the wrong number,” he explains, still muffled.

 

 _“We’ve talked before though.”_ He sounds amused.

 

This gets Jaejoong’s attention- enough of it, at least, for him to lift his head and speak clearly. “We have not.” Jaejoong is sure of this. He is sure of this because he would totally remember a voice like that, oka- oh holy shit. It comes back to him in fragments. “Wait, what.”

 

Jaejoong hears a laugh. It’s a nice laugh. _“Yeah, you called me at three a.m. We talked about pretty heavy shit and then you passed out on me. Remember that, Jaejoong?”_ Now his mysterious stranger is teasing him. Terrible.

 

Okay, that sounds vaguely familiar. The blatant name drop doesn’t shock him as much as it should because the longer he speaks to this voice, the more comfortable he gets. And the fragments do help. Kind of. He remembers that he called around three, that they talked for at least an hour, and that Jaejoong thought his voice was really, really pretty. The rest is a blur of slurred words and heartfelt emotions.

 

He is suddenly a lot more awake than he was ten seconds ago.

 

“Oh,” he lets out. This stranger probably knows a good chunk of his life story and Jaejoong’s not sure how to feel about that. He doesn’t even know his name. (Well, not that he remembers, anyway. Jaejoong clears his throat and asks in the most casual way he can, “How was it?”

 

 _“It was,”_ the voice hums. _“Good.”_ His voice is melodious, deep. Charming.

 

“I was supposed to call Junsu,” Jaejoong blurts out.

 

_“Who’s Junsu?”_

 

-

 

They end up talking for three more hours.

 

His name is Park Yoochun.

 

They’re the same age and they both live in Seoul.

 

Jaejoong finds himself a little charmed with him, to be honest. Smitten, if he were to be a little more honest. 

 

-

 

Jaejoong talks to Yoochun almost every day. It’s an interesting development. 

 

-

 

“Isn’t it a little weird that you can talk to this person for hours but you’ve never met them.” Junsu deadpans.

 

“The call is on speaker, Su. He can hear you,” Jaejoong pointedly says. 

 

 _"Hi Junsu!"_ Yoochun greets Junsu like he's known him forever. (By extension of Jaejoong, Yoochun figures that he kind of has.) 

 

Junsu greets back with a blithe "Hi Yoochun"- before he remembers what he's supposed to be doing. He repeats his question with the same deadpan tone, stepping a little closer to the phone. “Isn’t it a little weird that you talk to Jaejoong for hours but you’ve never met?”

 

There’s a pause. And then. _“So you’re saying we should meet in person?”_

 

“That’s...not what I meant.”

 

Jaejoong perks up at the idea. Talking over the phone suddenly doesn’t seem enough. “Hey, we should, we really should.”

 

“That’s….really not what I meant.”

 

By two weeks, Jaejoong arranges to meet up with Yoochun.

 

-

 

Jaejoong really does meet Yoochun in person, a couple days after Junsu brings up the point that they’ve never seen each other.  Junsu meets him too, for fear of his hyung being swindled or kidnapped. (Junsu won’t admit it, but he hits it off with Yoochun wonderfully.)

 

So if Yoochun’s voice is attractive, seeing in him person, well- Jaejoong wants to take him _home_.

 

By one month, Jaejoong is pretty sure he has a full blown crush on Park Yoochun.

 

-

 

Even after meeting in person, they still talk a lot over the phone.

 

Yoochun plays piano for him once, during one of their calls.

 

Jaejoong wishes he could hear it in person instead. He can’t, so he settles for singing along.

 

“Knowing how to play the piano is cool,” Jaejoong muses.

 

 _“I’m not that cool, I can’t read sheet music,”_ Yoochun laughs. _“I’m self taught,_ ” he explains.

 

“That’s even cooler,” Jaejoong grumbles. “I can’t play at all.”

 

 _“I wouldn’t mind teaching you one day.”_ It sounds like an offhand promise, the sound of Yoochun’s tinny voice through his smartphone clearer than usual.

 

“And then we could play music together, maybe.” Jaejoong may be getting a little too ahead of himself, but he can’t help the excitement that seeps through his voice.

 

 _“Yeah,”_ Yoochun agrees. _“You can be the melody and I can be the harmony or something.”_

 

Jaejoong really, really likes the sound of that.

 

By  three months, Jaejoong expects Yoochun to stay in his life.

 

-

 

They start meeting up regularly, their outings slowly taking over their phone calls in amount.

 

-

 

Weeks pass.

 

Jaejoong finds himself standing in front of a full-body mirror, primping his hair and getting ready to go out. Junsu watches him from off to the side, comfortable on his place on the bed. Jaejoong is meeting Yoochun in an hour. “Are those new pants?” Junsu finds himself asking. This question leads to further scrutiny of Jaejoong’s outfit. “Is that a new shirt.” A pause. “Did you get a new closet?”

 

“These are Yoochun’s.” Why is Junsu not surprised.

 

“Does he know you took them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...”

 

“Maybe,” Jaejoong amends. “But anyway, what’s his is mine,” he explains, tone exasperated and admonishing, like Junsu should already know this.

 

“It’s not fair to steal all his clothes, what is he going to wear then?”

 

“My clothes,” is Jaejoong’s careless answer, coupled with a nonchalant shrug.

 

Junsu asks a serious question. “Do you not see the problem with this or?”

 

“What’s mine is his.”

 

This incident happens only six months after meeting Yoochun. He’s comfortable with the other man, more comfortable with him than any other person (except Junsu, probably).

 

-

 

“I’m happy we had a drunken conversation at three a.m. and that started all of this.” Jaejoong is gesturing wide, to everything, to their surroundings, to them.

 

They’re outside, at three in the morning, enjoying the clear night air. They’re in front of Yoochun’s apartment.

 

“Excuse you, only you were drunk,” Yoochun retorts. He’s smiling though.

 

“Well, aren’t you happy I called,” Jaejoong rolls his eyes, retorting back just as childishly. They’re sitting side by side, the space between them minimal.

 

There’s silence for a moment, and then another, before Yoochun says, “I am.” He’s grinning. “Even if I don’t normally appreciate drunken phone calls.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jaejoong teases, knocking his shoulder against Yoochun’s.

 

What Yoochun says in response warms Jaejoong to the core. “Thank you for calling.” He really means it.

 

-

 

In a little over a year after meeting Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong is pretty sure he has found his soulmate.

  



End file.
